furry_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Silent Day on the Hills
A work by Flareon, if you get scared easily I recommend not reading this. Disclaimer: Silent Hill and the monsters in this belong to Konami, and Macabre belongs to Macabre. Chapter One A small looking dragon was floating around the woods. Her blue eyes flickering around. She was looking for a certain abandoned town, the town had reported to have strange monsters and missing people. Flareon floated up to the tops of the trees, scanning the area ahead. A seemingly large cloud of fog was up ahead. "Is that it?" Flareon asked herself aloud, and floated toward it. Excitement washing over her body. "Oh it must be it!" She said excitedly, floating faster toward the cloud of fog. A road opened up nearby, and Flareon landed on it. Looking around, her tail twitching excitedly. She ran up the road, not scared at all of the things she'd heard about the place. Flareon skidded to a halt at a sign on the sign of the road. Welcome to Silent Hill The small dragon giggled slightly, and ran into the fog-laden town. She stopped after a bit, a grabbed her Great Spear. "If I need to defend myself, Great Spear will be right here! And then I can dissect my enemies after!'' She said, giggling again. Flareon floated into the air, lifting Great Spear into the air with her. '' Scrape, scraaaaaape. "Huh?" Flareon said to herself, confused. Scraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaape. "Who's there!" Flareon barked sternly, narrowing her eyes against the fog. Her paranoia began taking the best of her, calculating how many ways this creature could kill her. "Wait... What?" She said, slightly surprised. A Shiba-Inu dog with a pyramid for a head was dragging a giant knife across the concrete. Occasionally turning around and dragging it with her mouth. "When did I even get this thing. Sometimes I hate but I love it too..." The dog muttered. "Who are you!" Flareon yelled, landing in front of the Shiba-Inu. The dog turned around, with a small gasp that sounded like what? "Oh hello!" The dog barked, backing away a a bit for more space. "My name's Macabre." Chapter Two "Macabre..." Flareon echoed, she was about to say something when she felt something nip her tail. "Huh?" She said and turned around. Only to get a skinless dog in her face. "Ack!" She said, and blasted flames in the Feral's face. The Feral yelped, and fell to the ground, dead. It's skinless body was scorched, and the wonderful smell of burnt flesh lifted into the air. She blinked, and as soon as she opened her eyes Macabre had sliced the feral in half with the Great Knife. Flareon jumped back as the blood squirted out a bit. "Cool." She said, twitching her ears in Macabre's direction. The Shiba-Inu stayed silent, and just looked at the dead Feral. Or whatever she did with that pyramid for a head... Suddenly a scream erupted in the distance. "I AM THE TEXTING WOLF! YOU'RE ARGUMENT IS INVALID!" Category:Stories